onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Psykos
|age = Unknown |status = Alive |gender = Female |location = Z-City |abilities = Psychokinesis |occupation = Monster Association (Leader) |level = Dragon |rank = |affiliation = Monster Association |partners = |manga = Chapter 66 (Meat Puppet) |anime = }} "Third Eye" Psykos (サイコス'', Saikosu'') is an esper, the leader of the Monster Association and a former colleague of B-Class rank 1 hero Blizzard Of Hell. She serves as one of the main antagonists of the Monster Association arc. Appearance Psykos is a slender woman with aqua-blue wavy hair that goes a little past her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She usually wears glasses. Psykos's meat puppet appears as a large slug-like monster with a single eye. Psykos during highschool had braces, which made her mouth puckered. She wore larger and rounder glasses. She also had freckles.https://twitter.com/TheGoldenSmurf/status/923837233500774400 Psykos profile.png|"Meat Puppet" Fubuki_Psykos_Young.jpg|Young Fubuki and Psykos Personality Psykos is quite arrogant and sadistic. However, before succumbing to madness by the future she had foreseen, she used to be a clumsy person and showed some respect to her former friend, Fubuki. She is ambitious, continuously working to expand Fubuki's influence when she was younger and the power of the Monster Association during present day. Meanwhile, she is also very mischievous as she enjoys playing sadistic games with the Hero Association staff. Psykos is very calculating, as she takes into consideration the compatibility of each battle. However, at the same time, she is merciless to her subordinates who fail to match her expectation with only a few exceptions. History Psykos and Fubuki were once colleagues and good friends. She was the vice president of the Blizzard Group. At some point in the past Psykos saw a vision of the future that drove her mad and she founded the Monster Association along with Orochi. She was responsible for making Orochi into a powerful monster through a special nurturing process, which stimulates growth in humans to make them into monster. At some point after this, she and Orochi abducted Gouketsu and convinced him to become a monster. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Psykos is speaking with Monster King Orochi about the monster raid's situation through her "meat puppet," Gyoro Gyoro. Super Fight Arc After Tatsumaki killed the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Psykos finds the situation troublesome, but Orochi sees it as not a concern because they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. Through his robot, Bofoi questions Orochi and Psykos about their goals and while they tell him destruction is a natural part of a monster's instincts, it is not their end goal. Psykos denies Phoenix Man's request to reinforce the cornered monsters and orders Gouketsu to return from the C-City Super Stadium. Monster Association Arc Destrochloridium takes over the body of a Hero Association staff member and infiltrates the Hero Association with one of Psycho's drones to deliver a message to the Hero Association. She briefly pretends that the Monster Association's goal is merely to live in peace and be free from the threat of elimination. However, when a Hero Association staff member promises that they won't touch the Monster Association, Destrochloridium kills him, and Psykos reveals that they were just joking. The real message was that the Monster Association was declaring war and that they would give the HA 3 days to prepare. The hostage was only taken to ensure that the Hero Association couldn't ignore the challenge. She gives a massive speech to the members of the Monster Association and witnesses Orochi eat Awakened Cockroach, as well as persuading Orochi to spare Do-S for her useful ability. Through her drones, she sees Gouketsu's headless corpse. Psykos leaves a message to Garou telling him to rest within his cell. Later, Psykos was seen deciding on the fate of Narinki's Private Squad that attacked them. Psykos questioned G5 on how he found out about the Monster Association and answered the Machine God's question on attacking other monsters. Afterwards, Psykos offered a deal to Garou to join the Monster Association as an executive member to help boost their forces after the loss of Elder Centipede and Gouketsu. When Garou left to kill a hero, Psykos ordered Royal Ripper and Bug God to tail Garou and watch his movements. Phoenix Man later questioned Psykos on the purpose of sending combat types to observe Garou as both Royal Ripper and Bug God can decide to kill Garou on a whim. Psykos revealed that it was a test and to facilitate Garou's growth, stating that he needs to be ravaged both physically and mentally. Psykos in particular is excited to see what changes Garou will undergo as a result of experiencing monsters. Psykos reveals that Orochi was once a human that, after countless failures and sacrifices, became the ultimate being. Psykos created Orochi and that only it knows the secret trick of doing so. Psykos mentions that with the right nourishment, Garou has the potential of becoming a second Orochi, but that if he dies then he was never good enough. During Royal Ripper and Bug God report about Garou, she sees through Ripper's lies and asks him to tell the truth in which Bug God tells what really happens during their fight with Garou. Afterward, Royal Ripper begins to question the fact that Garou was quite a formidable foe, which is why Psykos intentionally sent them after Garou since he knew both of them would turn on Garou and strong enough to potentially killed him. Psykos then asks whether he is dead in which both Royal Ripper and Bug God states that he surely dead, despite not checking on him carefully. As he takes note of Tareo, he wonders who he is in which Royal Ripper states that he is his toy to play with or else he would have to cut someone else to quell out his blood lust. Consequently, Psykos angrily scolds him not to playing around since he had found the scouting robot used by Child Emperor to scout the Monster Association HQ and firmly stating that the S-class heroes are not to be taken lightly as she assumed that one of them executed Elder Centipede and Gouketsu as well as the fact she doesn't know the secret weapon, the Hero Association is hiding. Later, when Garou takes a secret tunnel into the Monster Association base, Psykos immediately detects that there is an intruder. She only recognizes that the intruder is sending a biological signal, and is either a human or a monster. She sends monsters to Garou's location with orders to kill the intruder if it is a hero and welcome it if it is a monster. Garou's rampage attracts Overgrown Rover, who assaults him and sends him crashing into Psykos' private room. Psykos is pleasantly surprised to see Garou alive, complimenting him for living up to her expectations and for growing so much stronger. She lifts the rubble off of Garou, but then forcefully restrains him. She asks Garou to have a quick talk. Garou encounters Pyskos who manages to knock Garou unconscious after catching him off-guard. Psykos then encounters Tatsumaki, but is overwhelmed by her psychic powers. After being unveiled as a human, Psykos weakens Tatsumaki as she lowered her defense in preparation of fighting the Dragon-level monsters. Pyskos is then challenged by Fubuki and is defeated by the B-Class hero. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Psychic Sisters Arc Psykos is later seen the A-City's secret prison where the other imprisoned monsters are, being interrogated by Fubuki to answer why Psykos built Monster Association and what future does she see, with Saitama asking her why she and her Association attacked his former hometown, but Psykos, due to her previous defeat by Fubuki, is mentally broken and unable to give a clear answer. However, the real reason why Fubuki has come after Psykos was because Fubuki's older sister, Tatsumaki is now coming after Psykos and wishes to kill her. Fortunately, Saitama protects Psykos when Tatsumaki and Fubuki are causing destruction throughout the Hero Association faculty. Psykos quickly becomes unconscious during the ruckus, along with the police Fubuki knocks out due to an emergency caused by Tatsumaki's sudden arrival. Fubuki keeps her sister busy at this time. As Tatsumaki stops her own madness, an unconscious Psykos is taken by Fubuki safely. Abilities and Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Psykos is an extremely powerful being. She is shown to be very powerful as an Esper, but not skilled. When Fubuki battled her she lacked the diverse skills Fubuki possesses. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Though not as powerful as Tatsumaki, it is shown that Psykos is powerful enough to send out a psychic signal to her colleagues from over great distances, as well as remotely control a "Meat Puppet" from several hundred meters underground. She is also able to stop Bang from moving with it, despite him wiping out two previous Dragon class monsters with ease. Spy Drones: Gyoro Gyoro has several spy drones that is shaped in its image and can communicate through them along with seeing things outside his line of vision. Telepathy (テレパシー, Terepashī): Gyoro Gyoro uses telepathy to sometimes communicate with others. Gyoro Gyoro has used telepathy to tell Garou to wait while sorting out disputes among the monsters. Clairvoyance: Psykos has the ability to see into the future. Miscellaneous Abilities Monster Transformation Stimulation: '''Gyoro Gyoro claims that it can stimulate growth in human beings and turn some of them into exceptionally powerful monsters, like in the case of Orochi. Gyoro Gyoro's method is unknown in detail, but it can be assumed to be similar to the phenomenon of abnormal cellular reactions that normally transform some humans into monsters, without the Monster Cell. '''Evaluation: '''Gyoro Gyoro is able to analyze any individual's power. How Gyoro Gyoro evaluates people's power is unknown, but he's the one responsible for evaluating the disaster level of the Monster Association's members. He was also able to measure Garou's exceptional growth after re-encountering him after he is fought against Overgrown Rover, unlike previous monsters who underestimated Garou despite his feats. Fighting Style '''Expert Psychic Combatant: Since obtaining her powers under Fubuki, Psykos has greatly improved the strength of her abilities. *'Psychic Binding' (念動金縛り, Nen-dō Kanashibari): An ability used to suppress the power of another esper. *'Telekinetic Gravitational Wave' (超動念動重力は, Chō dō nen dō jūryoku ha): Psykos multiplies the gravity around a certain area to crush her opponent. Webcomic and Manga Differences Chapter 66 *Her discussion with the character Orochi, a newly-added Monster Association member, is not present in the Original Webcomic. Major Battles *Psykos vs Garou *Psykos vs Tatsumaki *Psykos, Black Sperm, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Evil Natural Water, and Fuhrer Ugly vs Tatsumaki *Psykos, Black Sperm, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Evil Natural Water, and Fuhrer Ugly vs Bang *Psykos, Black Sperm, Homeless Emperor, and Evil Natural Water vs King *Psykos vs. Fubuki Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Villains Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Monster Association Category:Leader Category:Former Heroes Category:Main Antagonists